We're the New Sailor Scouts!
by Kicking Cherries
Summary: The Sailor Scouts have discovered that they can lead normal lives...Providing they find new replacements! Unfortunately with a new enemy appearing, the Scouts will have a hard time finding their replacements! Will the new Sailor Scouts be able to vanquish this new enemy, or will they discover why the last Scouts wanted to find replacements?
1. The New Sailor Moon: Mizuki Takeda!

**I'm a long time fan of Sailor Moon and I wanted there to be new scouts so that there would be new adventures and actions. I hope whoever chose to read this story will enjoy it. This story takes place before The Dead Moon Circus but after the Heartsnatchers and Mistress Nine. This story was originally written by Cosmic Kiss, but this website deleted it and she feels like she can no longer continue it. **

**So she let me adopt it :D But I still need a few OC's to play the new Scouts, so be kind to submit some :D The cover image of this story is what Mizuki looks like in Scout form. The OC sheet will be at the bottom and please send me a review to let me know if you want to PM an OC to me.**

* * *

**? POV:**

"The time my minions are near, the moon kingdom shall perish but first we'll start with Earth. Cerulean! Lime! Indigo!" I ordered.

"Yes Princess Stella." they appeared in front of me.

Cerulean had the appearance of a twenty year old man. He had deathly pale skin, short brown, blue eyes and he wore a blue suit. Lime had the appearance of a young boy. He had short green hair, fair skin, brown eyes and he wore green dungarees. Indigo had the appearance of a teenage girl. She had curly purple hair that reached her lower back, tanned skin, blue eyes and she wore an indigo coloured dress

"I need one of you to go to Earth." I announced.

They all knelt before me while crossing their right fist across their hearts

"Yes Princess Stella, we shall not fail you." They chorused.

"I should hope not because you know the consequences of failure." I stated.

"I'll go first." Cerulean announced as he got up and disappeared into thin air.

Soon I'll find that traitor, the one who prevented my rise during the Silver Millennium. Queen Beryl failed in her quest and look where she ended up. The only difference between us is I will not fail.

* * *

**Sunday 24th January 2012: 7:30pm**

The sun was setting in front of the Hikawa Temple where five girls and two cats are sitting in front of it. One had long blonde meatball hair, the second had short blue hair, the third had long blonde hair secured with a bright red ribbon, the fourth had brown hair tied in a ponytail and the last girl had waist length black hair.

"Luna today was so horrible." Serena moaned she's the leader of the group. She's also the girl with the meatball hair.

"Yeah, I was meant to be helping out with a bake sale at the orphanage." Lita agreed she's the girl with the brown ponytail.

"I had this spelling bee." Amy said she's the blue haired girl.

"I was meant to be singing in this talent show." Mina whined. She's the girl with the red ribbon.

"You guys are such wimps! We all knew what being a Sailor Scout implied. It's our jobs, I mean it's not like we can quit and get replacements." Raye rolled her eyes; she's the girl with the waist length black hair.

Artemis, one of the cats cleared his throat loudly, "Actually, you can get replacements."

"What!" Serena exclaimed.

"You mean the entire time we didn't have to be Sailor Scouts?!" Mina asked.

The group of girls started to prattle amongst themselves, ignoring the two cats.

"Listen to me!" Luna shouted, catching the young group's attention.

Everyone turned to face the dark blue cat.

"Thank you. You girls have always been free to quit your duties as Sailor Scouts... providing that you girls find suitable replacements." She explained.

"Luna, you're so selfish! All the times I could have gone out with my friends or my precious Darien!" Serena whined.

"Serena, it's not that simple. You have to find someone who is kind hearted enough to take your place. Do you know how long it took me to find a Sailor Moon?" Luna replied.

"Well I'll be able to find a replacement in less than a week. Every young girl in Japan wishes she was Sailor Moon." Serena grinned.

"I'll be able to find one as well." Mina smiled.

"Mina, are you sure you want to do this?" Artemis asked.

"I've already had to give up so much in my life already because of my job as Sailor V and now I have a chance to get it back." Mina replied mournfully.

"But you guys aren't you forgetting all the good things we've done as Sailor Scouts?" Amy asked.

"Ami's right, if it wasn't for us becoming Scouts then we would have never become friends." Lita replied.

"Plus Serena is Neo Queen Serenity and she's meant to rule Crystal Tokyo in the future. Her being Sailor Moon is meant to help prepare her for her future." Raye rolled her eyes.

"Just as long as each of your replacements is willing to let you each continue your roles in the future, then you should be fine." Artemis explained.

"But until you find replacements and pass your powers on to them, you're still the Sailor Scouts." Luna stated.

"So who besides me and Mina are gonna look for a replacement?" Serena asked.

"I'm in." Lita held her hand up.

"I think I might be." Amy admitted.

"It would give me more time to practise being a housewife slash successful business woman slash singer." Raye said.

"Now that that's settled let's make a promise. Everybody get out your transformation pens." Serena got out her red heart shaped Transformation Brooch.

Amy took out her light blue star transformation pen, Mina took out her orange star shaped transformation pen, Raye took out her own red star shaped transformation pen and Lita took out her dark green star shaped transformation pen.

The girls all held them up in the air so that they were all touching.

"We each promise to retain our positions as the Sailor Scouts until us all find suitable replacements that we trust enough to give our powers to." Raye announced.

"In the name of the Moon," Serena promised.

"In the name of Mercury," Ami vowed.

"In the name of Jupiter," Lita exclaimed.

"In the name of Venus," Mina stated.

"In the name of Mars," Raye yelled.

As the oath was declared, five young girls suddenly fainted for no apparent reason. But little did they know that this would be the start of their adventure that would change their lives, forever.

* * *

**? POV**

**Monday 25th January 2012: 7:00am**

My name is Mizuki Takeda. I am fifteen years of age and in my final year of Junior High. I go to T.A Academy for Girls which is a Catholic School run by Nuns. I was a young aspiring gymnast until one day; my whole life was flipped upside down. But I'm getting ahead of myself, today was the day that I became a Sailor Scout.

It was a normal day like usual where the only thing on my mind was making the State Finals next month. I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm, usually I was annoyed but today I was way too happy because Sister Lucy said that she was considering me to be one of the representatives for my year group.

Only problem is there's this other girl in my class called Kyoko Suzuki. That girl really gets on my nerves and she thinks she's such a great gymnast. How could I have ever been friends with her? When we were four, we had both done gymnastics together and we both dreamed of becoming famous gymnasts together. Sadly that all changed when we reached middle school, everybody had joined some type of clique and Kyoko had almost immediately been sucked into the most popular clique.

That ended our friendship pretty quickly, though I have my own group of friends and my best friend, Asuka Nakamura. She doesn't do gymnastics like me but she does play the violin. We're both complete opposites but like the ancient saying, opposites attract. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. When I had washed I went back into my room and got changed into my uniform.

It was a Sailor Suit, but not the cool ones that the Sailor Scouts wear. It consisted of a light grey pleated skirt, red bow, grey neckerchief and white knee length socks with black loafers. I started to brush my straight, waist-length white hair and examined my face in the mirror. My eyes were still blue and my face was still pale. Yep everything's still normal. I grabbed my black handbag and ran down the stairs. It was 7:45am, so I had until 8:30am to get to school. Since its Monday that means that there's a fifteen minute assembly this morning. That means I can't afford to be late this morning!

"Mizuki, did you remember your leotard?" Mum asked.

"Yes Mum." I sighed.

_I've been a gymnast for nearly twelve years, give me some credit!_

"Good, here's your lunch." Mum handed me a small box shaped package that was wrapped in a dark blue cloth, embroidered with yellow stars.

I could see the TV was on but it had been muted so I turned the sound back on. The anchorman was speaking in a grave tone of voice, "another unconscious schoolgirl has been found this morning."

"Again, but that's the fifth girl since last week!" I exclaimed.

"Nobody knows what's wrong with them. I hope the police catch that madman." Mum shuddered.

"If the police won't catch the crook than the Sailor Scouts will." I stated.

_The Sailor Scouts are amazing and they are the protectors of Tokyo. I wish I could be a Sailor Scout, it seems so glamorous._

"Zuki, the Sailor Scouts aren't real." Mum sighed.

She's been trying to discourage me about the existence of the Sailor Scouts since they first appeared. The only reason I know that they are real is because a few months ago, Sailor Mars saved me from this red haired lady who called herself 'Eudial' and she had this big red gun that she kept trying to shoot at me. The most distinctive thing about her was the fact she loved using flamethrowers, I wish I could find out the identity of Sailor Mars so I could properly thank her. I would never tell my mum what happened to me though; she would never let me walk to and from school alone.

"They are real." I insisted.

"Then how come only a few people have ever seen them?" Mum asked.

"They are superheroes who only come in extreme times of distress!" I replied.

"If you say so dear. Have a nice day at school, I love you." Mum hugged me, overwhelming my senses with her pungent, floral perfume that I loved so much because it reminded me of her.

I returned her hug before running out of the front door. I bumped into Serena, my next door neighbour along with Rini, her cousin I think.

"Hey Serena, how are you doing Rini?" I greeted them.

We don't really talk much, I mean if I see her I'll say hello and try to strike a conversation, but that's about it.

"Hi Mizuki, you look happy this morning. Finally got a boyfriend?" Serena grinned.

"Zuki, tell Meatball Head that you can't put milk in scrambled eggs." Rini whined.

"Sorry Serena, but Rini is right." I admitted as I shifted my weight onto my other leg.

Rini stuck her tongue out at Serena, "Na na na na na!"

Serena's left eye started to twitch, "Shut it brat!"

Thankfully Asuka popped up, so I left the arguing couple to talk to her. Asuka had bob style black hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. She was wearing the same uniform as I was and she was very conservative. I noticed that she was carrying her green violin case to school, which meant I would have no one to walk home with. Oh well, I like walking alone sometimes, it lets me clear my head.

"Hey Asuka, do you have orchestra today?" I pointed at her violin case.

"What's wrong with you this morning?" She asked, ignoring my question.

"The troublesome duo was arguing again and brought me into one of their spats." I sighed.

"They always argue and did you do the maths homework?"

We continued our conversation all the way to school. The rest of the day carried on as usual until 3:15pm when Gymnastics practise started. I went to the gym and had gotten changed into my white long sleeve leotard. The bodice was a light pink in the front, but the rest of my leotard was white. The team all wore the same leotard as me to show how we all belonged to the same unit. I had tied my hair into a bun with a blue hair scrunchie. When I walked out of the changing rooms, Kyoko was already on the bars practising her bar routine. Even though she was my enemy, I had to admit that she was a really good gymnast who has the potential to become one of the greats.

The other seven girls on the team were doing some floor exercises. Sister Lucy was one of the few younger nuns that taught at my school, she had green eyes but since she wore a habit we didn't know what colour her hair is. She also had gold circular glasses, fair skin and a kind face. Sister Lucy was in charge of the Gymnastics Team because she was a Gymnast when she was younger.

"Mizuki, show me what you got! I want you on the beam!" Sister Lucy ordered.

Normally Sister Lucy is nice, but when it comes to Gymnastics she's a hard taskmaster. I got onto the blue balance beam and sat down before stretching.

I tried a needle scale which basically involves me balancing on one leg while holding my other leg at a 180-degree split, the whole point of this move was to show that I have good balance. I then returned to my standing position before waving my arms around my head and turning around, I walked a few steps prior to doing a back walkover which was no longer scary to me as I knew that I couldn't seriously injure myself due to the crash mats.

I smiled at my peers before shaking my hips a bit, most routines in Gymnastics involved some sort of dancing and the balance beam was no exception. I put my hands down my side, strutting up the beam before pirouetting and doing a scale which is the same as a needle scale, expect I hold my other leg at a 90 degree for at least two seconds. It was fairly tricky because I had to centre myself to make sure that I didn't fall off the beam. I took two steps before attempting a split leap which proved successful as I didn't fall off; I did a straight jump afterwards for good measure.

I raised my hands in the air and went straight into a front walkover which impressed a few of the younger students. I swayed my hips again before performing a scissors leap twice and stopping at the end of the balance beam. Time for my 'grand finale', I turned my back to the end of the beam as I bent my knees and did a back somersault as I landed my feet on the crash mat.

A few of my peers started to clap before Sister Lucy glared at them and smiled at me.

"Not too shabby Mizuki, keep training like that and you'll be on the shortlist for State Finals." Sister Lucy grinned.

Considering she could only chose five people out of nine to enter, that's not too bad.

"I'll train harder Sister Lucy. I won't give up until I've perfected my routine, I'll dedicate all of my spare time to training until the State Finals are over." I vowed as she gave me a nervous look.

"Just don't overwork it Mizuki. Just keep training everybody; I need to leave for a few minutes." Sister commanded as she left the room.

Kyoko chose that moment to walk over to me and she looked _pissed_. She was in my face and started to poke my chest.

"I don't know who you think you are Mizuki, but you better stay away from the State Finals." Kyoko threatened.

I squared my shoulders up and sent her the iciest look I could muster.

"Are you going to make me? Don't make me laugh; I would beat you down before you even had enough time to bat an eyelid. Besides what are you so worried about? You afraid I might actually be better than you?" I asked.

Usually I hate threatening people, but I can't let Kyoko walk over me or else she'll find a way to stop me from training.

"Me scared? You're the one who should be running scared. There's no way Sister Lucy would pick you anyway! You're fat, your legwork is sloppy and you dance like you have a wedgie. You're nothing but an inconvenience and this team would be much so better without you." She cackled like the witch she is.

I am not fat and Kyoko knows it! I have to train for hours on end every single day and when I'm not doing schoolwork, I'm busy training! Plus to keep myself in peak physical condition, I also have to watch what I eat and I can rarely eat junk food unlike Serena who always has some type of unhealthy snack with her. Yesterday she was devouring a giant bag of doughnuts!

"Unlike you I actually like to eat lunch. Not all of us want to be anorexic like you." I replied as I gestured to her tiny frame.

I'm being serious, Kyoko is actually anorexic. She used to eat healthy like me and the rest of the team, but one day she convinced herself that she needed to lose some weight. These days she rarely eats and when she does, it's usually just an apple or a leaf of lettuce. It tears me apart to see what my friend has become and I wish I could help her, but how can I help someone who doesn't want to be helped?

"Keep _that _out of my business." She pressed down on my nose as she said the word 'that' and went back to doing some bar work.

I was about to do a few stretches before an unusual man walked in, this school is run entirely by nuns and its an all girls school, so it is extremely rare to see a man here. He was wearing a blue tracksuit, a silver whistle around his neck, white trainers and a blue hat. He had to be around 5'3, he had blue eyes, fair skin and some brown hair was poking out. He looked like he in his twenties and he was _extremely _good looking, like out of this world _hot_!

"Hello ladies, I'm Coach Saunders. Sister Lucy had some volunteer work to do, so she asked me to fill in. I want each and every one of you to go home except for Kyoko Suzuki." Coach Saunders ordered as most of the girls cheered.

Everybody was really happy to leave because we never got of practise this early. The only one who looked suspicious was me because it was only 4:00pm and practise _always_ finished at 5:30pm. Something smelt fishy and it's not the tuna sandwich in my bag!

"But Coach, we have this important event in less than a month." I told him before he shot a very scary look that caused me to take a step back.

"Don't question me. Now leave!" He snapped as I ran into the Changing Room.

Everybody was either preparing to leave or started to get dressed. I just slipped a black tracksuit on top of my leotard and put on my white trainers, I was the last person to leave the Changing Room. I was walking towards my locker when I heard screaming. My blood ran cold because it sounded like Kyoko! I ran back to the gym and Coach Saunders was wearing a completely different outfit. He was wearing a black suit and he didn't have his hat or trainers on. Kyoko was cowering in a corner and she looked _terrified_.

I instantly knew that I had to help her, even if I didn't understand what the Hell was going on.

"Please! Just leave me alone!" She pleaded as she thrust her hands out.

"Sorry but I just need to check if you're the person I'm looking for." He spread his left hand in front of Kyoko and it started to glow blue.

Kyoko was getting lifted up in the air and she started to convulse in mid-air. I knew I had to get his attention away from her, so I grabbed one of the red balls off the floor and threw it at his head. The ball hit his head and he whipped his head around, his full attention was on me. He dropped Kyoko and started to growl at me, "You have just made a fatal mistake!"

He placed his right hand on the balance beam which caused it to glow a light blue. I would never forget what happened next for the rest of my life because it stood up and shrunk so that it was my height. The monster looked like a girl except she was entirely brown, wearing a blue leotard, had red shoulder length hair, red eyes, its arms were brown wood and its legs were shiny metal.

"Shelly, attack that girl! Tear her to pieces!" He ordered.

Shelly saluted him, "Okie dokey boss man. Let's see how flexible you are!" She spoke in a playful tone.

She did a cartwheel before landing into a front somersault and lunged at me with her wooden arm. I quickly did a few back walkovers to avoid her moves while putting some distance between us.

"Hey! Watch where you're attacking, you could have hurt me!" I yelled before Shelly started to laugh.

"That was just practise, now here's the real deal!" Shelly cheered as she lifted her arms in the air.

Every object in the room started to float and was aimed right at me. I'm trapped! They all flew towards me at an inhuman speed; I contorted my body into the fetal position, waiting for the pain.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround," a familiar sounding voice shouted before these disks of fire started to hit Shelly.

Shelly dropped all of the flying objects, leaving a few dents into the floor and breaking a few pieces of the Gymnastics equipment. Ouch.

Sailor Mars ran over to me, "Are you ok Mizuki?"

I nearly fainted with pure happiness, the same girl who saved me a few months back had saved me again.

"I'm fine, but how do you know my name?" I asked her.

Before she could answer, Shelly was back on her feet.

"That's not very nice! Here's some payback!" Shelly extended her arms and hit Sailor Mars straight into one of the brick walls.

She tried to move, but Shelly had pinned her up against the wall and was now strangling her. Mars was clawing at Shelly's hands, but it wasn't making a difference. I have to help her! But what can I do?! I tried to get Shelly's hands off from her neck by hitting it with the nearest object. Sadly it didn't seem to be making any difference; it wasn't even leaving any scratches.

"Just…run…don't…worry…about…me." Mars choked out as her clawing started to slow down.

"I can't just leave you!" I exclaimed as Mars' face started to turn a startling red colour.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack," a cute high-pitched voice announced.

I turned to look at behind Shelly and I could see a pink haired girl wearing a pink Sailor Suit embroidered with mini moons. It's Sailor Mini Moon! She was holding a pink heart shaped wand and she was repeatedly tapping it, waiting for something to happen.

"Work you stupid thing!" Mini Moon moaned as these little pink hearts emerged and started to hit Shelly from the long distance.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it!" Shelly let go of Mars and tried to swat the wand out of Mini Moon's hand.

Mars was released and she looked really angry! But wouldn't you be if you nearly died and you were powerless to stop it? At that moment the other Sailor Scouts appeared. This is like a dream come true! They really do all exist! Take that Mum!

"Sailor Moon, finish her off!" Sailor Mars exclaimed as she rubbed her red neck.

"I got it." Sailor Moon made this heart sceptre appear, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

All these hearts appeared and in a flash of red light, Shelly was gone. The balance beam went back to normal but this blue energy ball came out of it and disappeared into the air. Coach Saunders was gone but Kyoko was still on the floor unconscious. No! Please tell me she won't end up like all the other girls!

"No, Kyoko!" I ran over to her, felt her pulse and checked to see if she was breathing.

My heart was pounding with fright, but luckily Kyoko moaned and shifted. She's alright, that was a close call. I turned around to look at the Sailor Scouts.

There was Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars (of course), Sailor Moon (she just saved the day!) and Sailor Mini Moon.

"Thank you all. You saved Kyoko." I smiled as I clasped my hands in front of my chest.

"We're happy that we saved your friend." Sailor Mini Moon smiled as she placed her hands on her hips.

Sailor Mars placed one of her white gloved hands under her chin, "But why didn't you run when you had the chance?" Sailor Mars asked.

I glanced towards Kyoko before looking them all in the eyes, "Because my friend was in danger and I knew that I at least I had try to save her. What if that guy ended up killing her? I would have been the last person to have seen her alive, and I would have had to tell her parents how she died. She has an older brother and a younger sister, you know. She has a family waiting for her and I rather die as a hero than live as a coward."

Sailor Moon nudged Sailor Mars, "Hey Mars, she's exactly like you." Sailor Moon grinned.

"You may have found your replacement." Sailor Venus exclaimed as she pointed at me.

Sailor Mars bit her bottom lip, "Mizuki, how would you like to be a Sailor Scout?"

I started to squeal and jump up and down. "It would be a dream come true! Ever since Sailor Mars saved me a few months back, I've been looking for a way to repay you guys!"

Mars still looked fairly dubious, but after one look at my excited eyes, she let out a sigh. "Being a Sailor Scout means that you have to protect the world from evil and you might have to give up your after school activities. Are you sure you want to do this?" Mars asked.

_Not doing Gymnastics anymore? This is a hard decision to make; do I forget what happened here today and stay a Gymnast? Or do I give up being a Gymnast and help save the world? My choice is clear._

"It'll be a huge sacrifice but I'll do it." I admitted. "My Gymnastic skills will definitely come in handy and they will do more good if I was a Sailor Scout."

"It seems I can't change your mind, but I admire your guts. I guess it's time to show you who we are." Mars held out this red pen thing and in a flash of red, she was wearing my school uniform and she transformed into a familiar looking girl.

It was Raye! She went to this school as well. The other Sailor Scouts changed back as well. Sailor Moon was Serena, Sailor Mini Moon was Rini and the other Scouts were the girls that Serena hanged out with. Who would have guessed that Meatball Head was the Champion of Justice? Suddenly these two cats appeared, one was blue, and the other was white. They both had yellow crescent moons on their foreheads; these don't look like ordinary cats.

"Here's my Transformation Pen. To activate it, you need to say 'Mars Star Power'." Raye instructed as she moved the pen closer to me.

I started to reach my hand out, but before I could touch it, I heard a loud 'meow' and my vision was obscured.

"Help me!" I tried to pull the foreign object off of my face.

The cat jumped into my hands and I examined it more closely. It was a grey cat that had the same crescent moon on its forehead as the other two cats.

"Don't touch that pen! My name is Diana and I come from the future city of Crystal Tokyo! You're not meant to be Sailor Mars Mizuki, you're meant to be Sailor Moon!" Diana the cat exclaimed in her weird high pitched voice.

I nearly dropped her in surprise; I couldn't believe she said that!

"Me? You have to be joking! I _can't_ be a leader." I denied as I glared into her little beady cat eyes.

"You have to because unless you do, life as we know it is over. Sailor Scouts, do you remember Queen Beryl?" Diana asked.

"Yes, she was leader of the Negaverse." The girl with short blue hair piped up.

"Correct Amy, there's this new enemy who is like Queen Beryl and the Negaverse, but a _million_ times worse. She's called Princess Stella and she is leader of Planet X. She is Queen Serenity's cousin and she used to be the nicest person you ever met. But during the Silver Millennium, she went crazy and tried to take over the entire universe until Queen Serenity stopped her. For ten millennia, she's been gathering her forces and now she's ready to take over Earth and then the entire universe!" Diana explained.

Even though I didn't believe I could be Sailor Moon, I couldn't let this 'Princess Stella' hurt any more people.

"I can't let that happen! I'll do it; I'll become the new Sailor Moon! If it means saving this city, then I'll do it." I announced as I clenched my fist.

"I guess she'll need my locket." Serena reached for the heart shaped locket in the middle of her bow before Diana stopped her.

"No offence my Queen, but your locket's not strong enough to counter these new forces. But I have something that is." Diana jumped in the air and in a flash of colour; a pink compact appeared on the floor.

I picked it up to examine it closely. It was pink with a gold moon on it and the moon was surrounded with a red, orange, blue and green gem stone. I opened it up to reveal white inside with some gold ribbon patterns around a small round light pink crystal. There was a thin gold chain threaded through it, I unclasped the chain so that I could wear it around my neck. I liked how it looked and I felt comforted by its weight.

"To activate it, you need to say 'Moon Celestial Power', but you can only activate it in times of distress." Diana explained as I started to fiddle around with it.

"Okay, I can't believe that this is happening!" I squealed as I did a few back somersaults in joy.

Who would have thought that an ordinary day like this could become a whole new adventure?!

* * *

**Princess Stella POV**

Curses! So looks like Kyoko isn't my sister and Cerulean failed me!

"Cerulean, how could you let you let yourself be defeated by those pesky Scouts?!" I demanded as I impatiently started to tap my fingers on the arm of my throne.

"I'm sorry my Liege, please forgive me. Those Scouts are a lot tougher than I first thought! But rest assured this will never happen again." Cerulean bowed down.

"It better not Cerulean, or else you'll be taking a one way trip to the darkest depths of the universe!" I hissed as he cowered in fear.

But what really has me puzzled is that white haired girl who refused to leave, who is she? Whatever, I can't afford to dwell on her too much because she's not important. I have to find my twin sister so that I can kill her before she finds out who she really is!

* * *

**OC Sheet:**

**Name:**

**Age (teenage years and older):**

**Gender:**

**Birthday:**

**Sailor Scout:**

**Why that Sailor Scout chose them:**

**Appearance (clothes, eyes, hair, etc.):**

**Personality (Are you mean, funny? Etc.):**

**Dreams/Goals:**

**Family (Who do you live with? Any siblings?):**

**Best school subject (s):**

**Worst school subject(s):**

**Hobbies:**

**Any powers they have in civilian form (Optional): **

**I really hope you guys review and take it easy on me as this is my first story on this site :D The more OC's submitted, the quicker I can update :D**


	2. The New Sailor Venus: Gogo Reyugamine!

**Here is the second chapter of 'We're the New Sailor Scouts' and it's my favourite yet. I had bags of fun writing in Mina's POV because of how crazy she is! I think I got her characterized correctly and I hope you enjoy this story. Enjoy the cover image of this story because it shows Mizuki's Sailor Scouts outfit. Please review and enjoy this chapter!**

**Gogo, Jun and Christian were created by my new friend, TTY7, who is super special awesome :D**

* * *

**Stella's POV:**

It was a brand new day, which makes this the perfect opportunity to find my twin sister. I would never forget the day that she betrayed me, it was during the days of the Silver Millennium and I wanted to seize control of every single universe.

I thought that Ella would support me, unfortunately she didn't share my vision and we got into one of the biggest fights that this world had ever seen. I would have won too if it wasn't for Ella running to Queen Serenity (our cousin) and borrowing the Moon Stick. That dumb bitch ended up resetting the entire war and sending everybody on Planet X to Planet Earth to be reborn again.

That's why I'm having so much trouble finding her, back in the past we looked like each other. But now...she could look completely different. I might have already seen her and dismissed her, that's why I can't afford Cerulean, Indigo or Lime to make a mistake.

"Cerulean, Indigo, Lime! Where are you?!" I shouted before three coloured flashes appeared before me.

The trio both bowed before me, "Yes Princess Stella?"

I frowned at them (just so they knew who was in charge), "Why aren't you three doing anything?! Every second that passes is an opportunity wasted to find that brat!"

Cerulean flinched at my words, probably from the mistake he made last week. How could he let some dumb teenage girl get the best of him?

Indigo stuck her hand up in the air, "If I may Princess Stella?"

I nodded at her, "Go ahead."

She smiled at me as she looked into my eyes, "A new band called Sakura Slam is becoming immensely popular in a town called Crossroads. Most of their fans seem to be young teenage girls because of their guitarist."

Indigo's cheeks flushed which lead me to believe that there was more to this then she had let on. However the part about the teenage girls sounds like a fantastic opportunity to find Ella, Indigo better not let me down.

"Interesting plan Indigo, just make sure to take care of those bothersome Scouts." I commented as Indigo stood up.

"You can count on me Princess Stella." She disappeared in a flash of purple light.

* * *

**Gogo's POV:**

My name is Gogo Reyugamine, I'm sixteen years old and unlike most girls my age, I don't go to school. I dropped out a while ago because I didn't feel like school was the path that I had to follow; instead I'm in a rock band called Sakura Slam.

I know what most of you people are thinking, '_She dropped out of school to me in a band. What an imbecile_'. Well I'm not, I know my way around a few things and I'm fairly well rounded when it comes to literature (which is useful if you're in a band, it aids in song writing). And besides, would an idiot be the new Sailor Venus?

I'm sure that's caught your attention and you probably want to hear all the juicy details. I'll be more than happy to inform you of the circumstances because I was shocked when I was chosen as the new Sailor Venus. When you hear the name Sailor Venus, you automatically think of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, a red ribbon, flawless porcelain skin and blue eyes. I'm none of those things; I have shoulder-length curly brown hair, hazel eyes and fair skin. Fun fact, my eyes turn blue when I transform into Sailor Venus, so that's something I guess.

Sometimes I wonder why Mina Aino (aka Sailor Venus) chose me as her replacement.

* * *

**Mina's POV:**

I was so jealous of Serena because she had already found her replacement and she didn't even have to look! Raye was staying behind after school to help one of the nuns, when she heard a girl screaming. Due to our experience as Sailor Scouts, we've grown extremely paranoid whenever we hear somebody screaming.

Raye immediately transformed into Sailor Mars and discovered that this girl was indeed in danger. Long story short, there was this strange looking villain that none of us have ever seen before and a civilian and refusing to go away because she wanted to help.

I thought she would be the perfect candidate for Raye because she was stubborn and brave, but this cat named Diana appeared and told us that Mizuki (the stubborn girl) was meant to be Sailor Moon. I suppose it did make sense because Mizuki looked like a classic child of the Moon, she has long white hair tied with a big red ribbon (similar to mine strangely enough) and blue eyes which kinda reminds me of how Queen Serenity looks.

Diana also explained that this new enemy would be the strongest we've ever seen, plus she was related to Queen Serenity! All of us were completely flabbergasted because Queen Serenity is the nicest person you'll ever meet!

Her name is Princess Stella, she lives on Planet X and not even Diana knows what she is looking for. Amy suspects that it has something to do with teenage girls because last week all these girls were put into a coma, when we defeated that guy they all woke up; they are definitely all connected. I'm not worried about me and the other Scouts though because we can protect ourselves, I'm worried about all the other girls in Tokyo. They are all sitting ducks and we have no idea when Princess Stella will strike next.

Still, there's no use sitting around and waiting for Princess Stella to attack. Tonight I'm going on a date with a boy named Cole and we're going to a rock concert, I heard the band is called 'Sakura Slam'. I'm looking forward to it because it may give me some pointers on how to act on stage, I dream of becoming a famous singer one day. Apparently I'm too 'stiff' on stage and I think it's ridiculous because I do dance on stage!

I was going to be meeting Cole outside of this club called 'Audio Vibes' because Sakura Slam were going to be performing there. It was a trendy new club and tonight would be its official opening night; I couldn't wait because there's nothing like going to a new club.

After applying some pink lip gloss, I was ready to spend the next few hours rocking out. I grabbed my blue handbag before leaving my house and walking down the street.

"_Cuz I'm getting ready for the best night of my life," _the lead singer belted out as the crowd started to mosh to the music.

I was seriously enjoying myself and I was learning a lot from the lead singer. She had such a unique singing voice and she was fairly good looking, even though she wasn't traditionally beautiful, it was the way she carried herself that made her look stunning. Her curly brown hair graced her shoulders; she had hazel eyes and fair skin.

I adored her clothes because they had a slight bohemian twist to it; it consisted of a light brown floppy sunhat that had a black rose pinned to the brim, a leopard print blouse, light brown shorts that stopped mid-thigh, opaque tights and brown suede fringe boots that reached her ankles. I noticed she had quite a few chains draped around her neck and an abundance of rings that decorated her hands.

The guitar player wasn't bad either, in fact he was really tasty and definitely worth looking at. The way his golden hair gracefully fell across his azure eyes as he was rocking out with his guitar. Not to mention the way his alabaster skin was covered in a thin film of sweat that caused his skin to glow. Sadly, I wasn't the only girl that was interested in him. A boatload of young girls (plastered in make-up might I add) were batting their eyelashes at him, _trying _to grab his attention. Particularly this crazy looking girl who was covered in pastel colours, my eyes burned every time I looked at her.

She had crazy purple hair that made her look like she had stuck her hand in an electric socket, blue eyes, a baby blue mini dress, baby pink leggings and lilac sandals.

The third member of Sakura Slam was a girl, who had teal hair that was bob-style, serious looking grey eyes and I loved the energy she was giving out from the ferociousness of her drum playing, especially because most drummers are usually men.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Cole nudged my shoulder, "Do you want a drink?!" He bellowed. It was really loud in here, so I wasn't really surprised that he was shouting.

"Yeah, that would be nice!" I shouted back as the song had ended.

A groan resonated throughout the club because everybody was having a really great time, me being one of them.

The lead singer cleared her throat, "Sorry everyone. We'll be back in five minutes, so don't go anywhere." And with that, she walked over to the drummer and they started to talk.

The guitarist hopped off of the stage and his 'fan club' surrounded him. Pastel Girl tried to talk to him, but she kept getting pushed away by the other girls. A look of annoyance flashed across her face and it didn't disappear. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, I knew that something bad was going to happen...I just didn't know what.

I cut through the crowds of people so that I could talk to Cole, "So, are you having fun?"

He handed some money to the barman before turning to face me, "Um yeah. I especially love the lead singer, she's hot."

My left eye started to twitch, how _dare _he dream about another girl while he's on a date with _me?! _Doesn't he realise how lucky he is to be going on a date with somebody as beautiful as me?! It must be a crime for somebody to be as beautiful as me.

"Uh Mina, are you okay?" Cole asked as I tightened my fists.

I took a deep breath to compose myself before smiling at him, "Never better. Why do you ask?"

"Your face was turning red; I figured it must be because of how hot this place is. Here's your drink." He handed me a can of diet cola. I popped the top and took a sip.

"Mmmmm, delicious, wanna taste?" I asked before pouring the contents of the can over Cole's head.

"Keep your eyes on only _me _when we're dating you jerk!" I screeched at him before walking away with my head held high.

The least I could do was retain my dignity in this situation, although I wasn't the person in the wrong. I need to get some air outside, and then I'll come back inside and show Cole what he's missing. Suddenly I heard several girls screaming, I whipped my head around and Pastel Girl's hands were glowing a purple colour. Several girls were convulsing on the floor or in the air and that was _definitely _a bad sign.

I needed to find a place to transform so that I could kick some Planet X butt. But first, I need to tell the other Scouts what's happening. I ran into the female toilets (I checked it was empty first), flipped my Communicator open and phoned (does this count as phoning?) all of the Scouts.

"Guys, Planet X are attacking Audio Vibes! Come down here quickly! I'll try to delay them for as long as I can." I exclaimed before hanging up and pulling out my own personalised Star Power Stick.

"Venus Star Power, Make Up!"

* * *

**Gogo's POV:**

Everybody was trying to evacuate the club, but the purple hair girl was preventing it. She had shut the club doors and those who had gotten to the doors were trying to break it down. Christian was in the heart of it, Jun was trying to assist those who wanted to get out and I was trying to get away from the purple girl.

"Come here girly, I need to see if you're a match." She was fast approaching me and I had grabbed the microphone stand to fend her off.

"Get away from me you psycho!" I yelled as I swung it at her.

She easily dodged it before breaking it with a purple energy ball, "Name calling isn't very nice!"

In less than a second, she was in front of me and she had lifted me up in the air by the scruff of my neck.

"Venus Love-Me Chain encircle!" A chain of golden energy flew towards her leg and pulled her to the ground.

"Waahhhh," she screamed as she released me before tumbling to the ground.

I hit my back hard on the stage and I was momentarily dazed.

Purple Girl got off of the ground with a growl on her face, "Who are you?!" She growled as she turned around to face the perpetrator.

I turned to face her gaze and I could see that it was Sailor Venus! One of the Sailor Scouts!

Sailor Venus flipped her hair before pointing at Purple Girl, "I'm the Agent of Love and Beauty, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Venus! In the name of Love, I will punish you!"

"You're the Agent of Love and Beauty, huh? Well I'm Indigo, one of the Pastel Trio and Agent of Purple on Planet X! In the name of her majesty Princess Stella, I will crush you!" Indigo smirked as she grabbed a blonde haired man on the floor.

Wait, that's...

"Christian!" I shouted as he screamed while transforming into a green skinned man with pure red eyes and red hair. His clothes transformed into a black leather jacket, black leather trousers and black leather boots. He wielded a red demonic looking guitar.

"Guitario, attack Sailor Venus and anybody else who plans to stop me!" Indigo ordered before falling through a black hole underneath her feet.

"You got it mistress." Guitario (I refused to call him Christian because he's not Christian) answered before he struck a few chords.

"Hey sweetheart, let's make some sweet music together!" He pointed his guitar at her, strummed it and this high pitched frequency erupted throughout the club. Several glass objects shattered while most people that were still in the club, fainted.

I pressed my hands against my ears and grit my teeth together; it took sheer willpower for me not to succumb to the noise. Sailor Venus herself was having problems with the music. I saw her lift one of her hands up, with her index finger pointing at Guitario.

"Venus Crescent Beam...Smash!" She bellowed as a beam of light shot from her finger.

Even though Christian was currently a monster, he was still Christian and I couldn't let him get injured. I love him with all my heart and sometimes I can't believe how oblivious he is to my feelings.

I rose to my feet and ran in front of Guitario, blocking Venus' attack.

"Ahhhhhhh," I screamed as I was knocked into a wall.

I took the full blow of the attack and was knocked off of my feet. The pain was excruciating and took quite a lot of energy out of me.

"Wah, why did you just do that?" Venus asked as I struggled to rise to my feet.

"You...can't hurt...Christian. He's my...friend." I even had problems talking, but I still managed to rise to my feet and shield Christian again.

"He's a monster! I need to take him out before he hurts anyone. You need to _move_!" She insisted as she got ready to attack again.

"Then you'll have to attack me again!" I cried out as her eyes widened.

I discovered why Venus looked so shocked, Guitario hit my back with his guitar and I fell on the floor again.

"I appreciate the protection darling, but I need to complete my mission." He shrugged as he got ready to attack again.

Suddenly a glowing white energy disk flew out of nowhere and hit Guitario's hands.

"Ouch!" He commented as he dropped his guitar and started to rub his hands.

The disk returned to its original source and I could see all six Sailor Scouts...wait, if I include Sailor Venus that makes seven. I thought there were only six Sailor Scouts, that's when I noticed that there was a new Scout. She had white hair secured with a red ribbon, red eyes, white wings, a white leotard and skirt that had a rainbow ribbon trim, a gold tiara secured on her head, light blue tights, blue pumps and a white choker around her neck with a gold star on it.

"How dare you attack a new club that only just opened?" Sailor Moon declared.

"Yeah, it's a place where people come to have fun!" Sailor Mini Moon added.

"I'm the Pretty Guardian of Love and Justice in a Sailor Suit! Sailor Moon has arrived! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"I'm the Princess Soldier, Sailor Mini Moon!" Mini Moon added.

"I'm the Guardian of Fire and Passion Sailor Mars! You will refrain from underestimating women! And with Mars Power, you will burn! These high-heeled legs will deliver your punishment!" Sailor Mars sneered.

"I'm the Agent of Love and Exams, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water, and repent!" Sailor Mercury stated.

"Agent of Love and Courage, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Jupiter! In the name of Jupiter, I will punish you!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

The final Scout clearly had no idea what to say, "Um...I'm the Soldier in Training, Sailor Celestial Moon! In the name of the Moon...I guess I'll punish you?" She asked before looking at Sailor Moon.

She nodded her head in encouragement, "You're getting there Zuki."

Sailor Venus pulled herself off of the floor and joined the rest of the Scouts. "I'm so glad you guys have showed up. Let's just finish this jerk off!"

"You'll never be able to stop me!" Guitario's guitar flew back into his hands and he strummed out a mighty riff.

"Ahhhhhhh," they all screamed as they fell to the ground. This is really one powerful song; I have to help them somehow!

I saw the two broken pieces of the microphone stand and an idea brewed in my mind. I rolled over to it, picked up a piece in both of my hands and threw one of the pieces at Guitario's back. He jerked forward and lost his footing which provided me the perfect window to immobilise him.

I jumped forward and issued a silent prayer, _Christian, please forgive me. _Before whacking him on the side of his head, his body instantly fell limp and the nightmare was finally over. I felt like crying because Christian was still a monster.

"Christian! Why did that badly dressed girl have to turn _you_ into a monster? You always did have a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time." I cried as I cradled his unconscious body.

The other Scouts looked surprised, but Sailor Venus was the only one who put her hand on one of my shoulders.

"I'm really sorry about your boyfriend-" Venus started before I interrupted her.

"He's not my boyfriend; he's my band mate and one of my housemates." I corrected her as I glared into her cobalt eyes.

"Seriously, the way you kept protecting him made me think he was your boyfriend or something. I was very impressed with the love that you had for him, not many people would be willing to sacrifice themselves to save other people." She smiled before looking over to Sailor Moon.

"She sounds perfect for your replacement Venus." Sailor Moon commented before Sailor Mini Moon butted in.

"But shouldn't be heal him or something first?" She asked before looking over to a grey cat that I had failed to notice before.

"Sailor Celestial Moon, use your locket to heal him. Hold it up, wave your hand and say 'Celestial Healing Power'." The cat instructed as the white haired girl nodded.

"Nice idea Diana, Celestial Healing Power!" Sailor Celestial Moon exclaimed as her locket emitted rays of rainbow light all over the entire room.

Everything in the room instantly started to repair itself; it even helped with all the bruising I sustained throughout the entire evening. Christian was bathed in a multi colour light before transforming back into his original (and incredibly fine) body. He was unconscious, but he other than that, he didn't have any marks that were marring his skin.

"Christian, he's alright." I kissed his forehead (let's face it, how many opportunities does one get to kiss their crush) before gently taking his head out of my lap and standing up. "Thank you everyone, you really saved this evening."

Sailor Venus winked at me, "All in a day's work. Now back to what I was saying earlier, my time as Sailor Venus is coming to an end and I need to find a replacement. You seem to be the perfect candidate because you're charming; you have style and most importantly, your ability to love. My replacement must have a big heart and be able to spread beauty throughout the world."

I was speechless; I didn't look anything like a Sailor Venus!

"Me! Surely that has to be some mistake! I'm not Sailor Venus material!" I denied as Sailor Mars rolled her eyes.

"So you're saying that you don't want to become Sailor Venus because you don't look like her? Have you seen Sailor Celestial Moon? She's taking over Sailor Moon and they look and act nothing alike." Mars informed me as Jupiter came in.

"Mars is right. Just as long as you have the potential to become a great Sailor Scouts, that's all that matters." Jupiter smiled as Celestial Moon walked up to me.

"I know exactly what you're going through. I was worried about becoming a Sailor Scout because I thought that I wouldn't be good enough. But everybody was so nice and I felt that becoming a Sailor Scout was part of my destiny, and that I had the chance to do some good in the world. Nobody can force you to become a Scout, its all down to what _you_ want."

_What do I want? I've never quite thought about my future, I figured that I would always be in Sakura Slam, but then what? At least if I join the Sailor Scouts I'll be making a difference and contributing to a positive future. Plus I can never forget what happened tonight, not to mention I can protect Christian and Jun from any future attacks by those strange people._

"I have no idea what my future holds, but if I can help protect my friends from these evil people then I'll do it. Not to mention as Sailor Venus, I'll be able to spread love and beauty in this ugly world." I admitted as Venus' eyes started to tear up.

"I knew you would be perfe- wait a sec, this I should probably transform back into my normal form." Venus said as she pulled out an orange stick and in a flash of orange energy, she looked like an ordinary everyday girl.

The other Scouts copied her and looked ordinary. However the white haired girl was wearing a white and pink leotard...how peculiar.

"You'll need a transformation wand. Hang on." Diana the cat pointed out as she flipped in the air and in a twinkle of stardust, an orange stick landed on the floor with a 'clink'.

I picked it off and I loved the cool, heavy feel of it. It consisted of an orange crystal with the Venus planetary symbol in the middle of it; a yellow star was plopped on top of it, plus four coloured gems were on either side of the crystal which made eight gems in total.

"To activate your wand, you need to say 'Venus Celestial Power'." Diana informed me as I shoved it in my shorts pocket. "Activate it only in times of danger and make sure that nobody can see you, every superhero needs to conceal their identity."

_This all feels like some strange dream, it feels so surreal. I just hope that I won't later regret this decision because I have my own life that I have to live. You only live once and I can't afford to mess up my teenager years._

* * *

**I know you guys are wondering how Mizuki was able to heal Christian with her locket, well it all links in with the plot and if I told you guys the truth...well it would ruin the story. It'll make sense in a few later chapters though. All I can say is I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you soon :D**


End file.
